


Friendly

by just_one_of_those_days



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chapters 1 and 2 are T, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Prompt Fic, Rated M for chapter 3, do I need to say much else?, hopefully funny, jealous maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_of_those_days/pseuds/just_one_of_those_days
Summary: Alex Danvers is oblivious to the predatory ways of a massage therapist and Maggie is. not. happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my response to a prompt an anonymous commenter (guest 1) left on my last fic, Jurisdiction:
> 
> Could you maybe write one about Maggie getting jealous over someone trying to get Alex number and asking her out. And Alex being a little clueless about it... 
> 
> I hope this lives up to what you were hoping for. Thank you for the prompt, I had a lot of fun writing it!  
> For anyone wondering, I did not put this into my "The Times We Saved Each Other" series because it didn't really fit with what I'm doing with it. If it's not obvious while reading it, this fic is set fairly early on in Alex and Maggie's relationship.

Alex Danvers knew when men were flirting with her. She had _used_ the flirtations, her feminine wiles, if you will, to her advantage with men. She did not, however, know when women were flirting with her, and Maggie Sawyer _hated_ that. Maggie had taken Alex to a few of the tamer gay bars in town and the women there had fallen on her like dogs to bones. Alex, oblivious babygay that she was, thought that they were trying to be _friendly_ , because she was recently out and so _new_ to all of this.

Maggie snorted into her glass at the thought while glowering at the blonde woman currently making an obvious pass at Alex while she bought the next round. She had long since stopped paying attention to the conversation around her, intent on watching and waiting for Alex to _get a fucking clue_ and kick the blonde to the curb. When at least two minutes passed since the new drinks were set in front of her and she was still talking to the short, curvy homewrecker (and seriously, Danvers, do you have a fucking _type_ or something?) Maggie decided she wasn’t getting her new beer, or her girlfriend back, any time soon. She thumped her now empty glass on the table and stood, ignoring Winn as he scrambled to get out of her way. Though, she did appreciate his low, murmured, “Take her down a peg, Maggie,” as she passed by.  

Maggie sauntered over with a smile on her face and her mood improved when Alex’s face beamed upon seeing her. “Hey babe,” Alex said, reaching out to take her hand. Maggie grabbed it and studiously ignored Alex’s confused look at the strength of her grip in favor of staring down blondie. “Maggie, this is Megan, she’s a massage therapist in town.”

 _I’ll just bet she is,_ Maggie thought.

“Megan, this is my girlfriend Maggie, the woman I pointed out earlier.”

Maggie’s blood boiled, and her handshake was anything but pleasant judging by the way Megan winced. “I didn’t realize you pointed me out, Alex,” Maggie said, looking up at her girlfriend. “You should have called me over, it looks like you and Megan have been having fun.” She spit out the last word in Megan’s direction.

Megan, for her part, looked nonplussed at having been caught trying to knowingly seduce someone else’s girlfriend. She smiled at the pair, and actually reached out to touch Maggie’s shoulder as she let out a quick laugh. “Oh, don’t be silly, you looked like you were in an intense conversation over there. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Maggie had never wanted to break someone’s wrist quite this badly.

“How sweet of you,” Maggie said. She slid her arm around Alex—Alex’s breath caught when Maggie’s fingers found the skin just above her jeans—and cocked her head at Megan, a fake, saccharine smile on her face. _Back off, bitch_.

Alex, remarkably oblivious for a trained government agent, marched cheerily on with the conversation. “Megan was just inviting me to stop by where she works so she can give me a free massage.”

Maggie’s inclination to break Megan’s wrist quickly changed to _every bone in her body_. She kept the smile in place, somehow, as she looked up at Alex again. “Wow, that’s really cool Alex. FBI agents do get really tense and _tight_ you know.”

Alex laughed. “That’s exactly what she said!”

Maggie looked back at Megan and grinned. _Game on._ “She’s so right; you do get tense a lot. I mean, I thinking I’m pretty good at getting you to loosen up,” Maggie said, her gaze flitting between Alex’s eyes and mouth, as she rubbed circles on the back of Alex’s hip with her thumb. Alex blushed, and Maggie traced her lips with her tongue. With her girlfriend’s attention fully on her, she continued, “but obviously, there’s nothing like a professional massage. I mean, I’ve had them after a hard day,” (she hadn’t), “and that sounds like something great for us to do together. I mean,” she turned back to Megan, “as long as that’s okay with you?”

Megan’s smiled faltered, her eyes moving between Alex and Maggie. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. At that moment, Alex exclaimed, “that’s such a good idea, Maggie. Would you mind, Megan?”

Maggie could have kissed her, and she had to try _really_ hard to not laugh. She settled on a victorious smirk and watched Megan flounder.

“I, uh, I mean,” Megan spluttered. “Of course, it’s a—a wonderful thing for couples to do together—”

“It really is,” Maggie interrupted. “And it would be great, really. I’m a cop, so I get _tense_ too.” She subtly moved her jacket aside to reveal her gun and rested her hand on it. Megan paled and Alex frowned, finally picking up on the fact that something was wrong.

“Maggie, what—” Alex started.

Megan cut her off, smiling. “It would be wonderful for the both of you to come in, but I just saw the time and I have to run and meet someone.” She grabbed her jacket and purse from the chair and started walking backwards. “Alex, just stop by my office and set up an appointment for you both. I’ll see you later.” She waved and turned, almost breaking into a jog to get to the door.

“But she didn’t tell me which place she worked,” Alex said, frowning.

Maggie’s triumph mixed with the fury still roiling in her gut, so she grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her outside into the alley where everyone usually managed to get attacked or kidnapped. She pushed Alex up against the building and pulled her head down for a kiss, into which she poured all of her passion, her frustration, and her possessiveness. Alex was _hers_ , dammit, and Maggie was tired of watching her unknowingly flirt with other women. Alex gasped into Maggie’s mouth, sinking her hands into her hair and moaning when Maggie moved her mouth from Alex’s lips to her jawline and her neck, kissing and sucking her way down to Alex’s collarbone. Alex went limp against the wall and let her head tip to the side to give Maggie more access and Maggie felt her body _sing_ at the complete submission.

“Alex,” she murmured. She slid her hands underneath Alex’s shirt and moaned at the feel of the soft skin she found there.

Alex’s breath caught and she brought her own hands up to Maggie’s face to tip it back. Their eyes met and Alex smiled. “If we go any further and they catch us, we won’t be allowed back,” she warned, her voice low and thick.

Maggie took a deep breath and let her hands slip back down to Alex’s waist. It was hard. Alex trembled, her eyes were dark with arousal and she couldn’t calm her breath. Maggie wanted nothing more than to keep going, to drive Alex insane, to claim her. Her anger towards Megan was still there, and it made her feel reckless, desperate.

Alex tipped her head forward until their foreheads touched. Her thumbs stroked Maggie’s cheeks, soothing her. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”

Maggie chuckled. “You are so oblivious, Danvers.”

Alex’s forehead crinkled adorably. It was hard to imagine, sometimes, that she and Kara were not related by blood. “What?”

“Megan was trying to seduce you, Alex. That’s why she offered the massage.”

Alex pulled her head back, her lips parted and eyes wide. “She what? But—but she knew about you! She knew I had a girlfriend, I pointed you out!” She threw her hands about while making the last point.

Maggie laughed. “I don’t think she considered that a problem.”

Alex’s eyes hardened and her hands stilled into fists. “That _bitch_ ,” she snarled.

Maggie cocked her head, smiling, her rage displaced by pure affection. “That was my reaction, too.”

“I’m going to find her,” Alex announced.

“Wait, what?”

It was too late; Alex was already striding back into the bar and shouting for Winn. When Maggie caught up with her she had reached the table and Winn looked like he wished he had stayed home that morning. He nodded, though, as Maggie walked up and Alex stopped speaking. The others looked on in curiosity, but said nothing as Maggie grabbed Alex by the elbow and walked her out the front door.

“Tell me you did not just get Winn to hack her phone or something,” Maggie hissed.

Alex’s smile was thin and worrisome. “No, I just told him to send me a list of all of the Megan’s working as massage therapists in the city and their pictures. I’ll find her tomorrow.”

Maggie sighed and raised her hand for a cab as they reached the curb. “Believe me, I wanted to punch her too, but I really don’t think—”

“Punch her?” Alex cut her off. “I don’t want to punch her, I want to kill her. But, I’m not going to do either.”

“What are you going to do?” Maggie was afraid of the answer.

Alex grinned, and it was positively _gleeful_ and _evil_ at the same time. “I’m going to book our appointment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex attend the massage session with Megan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long everybody! I had some trouble writing this one, but I'm pretty happy with the results, hopefully all you wonderful readers are too. Thank you to those commenters that asked for it, I really love and appreciate all of the interest! I am working on a third chapter, and I will hopefully get that done much sooner than this one.

“You ready for this?” Alex asked, clutching Maggie’s hand.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Are _you_ ready?”

“Pfft. Of course,” Alex scoffed.

A minute passed and Alex did not move. They stood outside a massage parlor; _Megan’s_ massage parlor. Maggie was glad of the covered windows and door because this was starting to look weird. “Danvers,” she said, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Alex swung around, her jaw set. “She hit on me, Maggie, and she did it knowing that you were my girlfriend. She hit on me _in front of you_. We’re going in there, and she’s going to regret even saying hi to me.”

Maggie nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels, ignoring her own anger. “Uh huh, okay.” She paused and narrowed her eyes. “You’ve been drinking.”

Alex’s eyes widened a fraction, but she shook her head. Maggie stared her down. Finally, Alex shrugged. “Come on, let’s get in there before I get too sober and lose my cool.”

“Danvers, you’d have to have cool in the first place.”

“Shut up.” Alex opened the door and walked in. Maggie followed, greeting the sunny receptionist with her best, most dimpled smile. Alex took care of the check-in, leaving Maggie to examine the paintings on the walls as if they were by Picasso rather than landscapes of a beach. Within minutes, a woman who introduced herself as Penelope called their names and led them to the massage room. It had low lighting, and the walls were painted a pleasant beige. A small water fountain provided background noise. Two tables were set up, covered in white sheets, next to a small rolling table. It felt oddly bland to Maggie given all of tension that coiled in her body. Penelope ushered them in with a smile.

“Undress to your comfort level and use the sheets on the tables to cover up,” she told them. “I’ll be back in a few minutes with Megan.”

“Keep your clothes on,” Alex said as soon as Penelope left.

“What?”

Alex was already shrugging off her jacket. “Keep your clothes on and follow my lead.” She pulled her shirt over her head and Maggie’s mouth went dry.

She hadn’t seen that lingerie in months. It was red and lacy and she missed it. A lot. _Fuck_. “What are you playing at, Danvers?”

Alex was working on the buttons to her pants, but she spared Maggie a grin. “You didn’t think I’d come in here without a plan, did you?”

Maggie groaned. Time and time again she was reminded of how attractive she found Alex’s intelligence. That combined with the image of her shimmying out of her jeans in nothing but red underwear that barely covered anything had Maggie’s head spinning. Alex smirked but the light blush staining her cheeks and her glittering eyes betrayed how much Maggie’s staring affected her. Still, she stretched and started folding her clothes. Maggie didn’t even move to help her; she was sure if she stepped towards her girlfriend, she wouldn’t be able to hold back. Alex didn’t comment, she just slipped under the provided sheet and sat up, waiting. The knock sounded seconds later, and Maggie moved to Alex’s side.

 Maggie turned just in time to see Megan walking in behind Penelope and decided right then and there that no matter what else happened, this moment was worth it because her _face_. Her lips parted and eyes widened and she dropped a bottle of massage oil she was carrying. She looked like she was experiencing a nightmare she hadn’t even considered. Penelope threw her a concerned look and picked up the oil, oblivious to the rising tension in the room. Megan kept looking between Alex and Maggie and she was clearly struggling to stay silent. She looked like she wanted to tell them both to fuck off, and Maggie enjoyed it. Immensely. Penelope, meanwhile, had crossed the room to a rolling table and started setting up the rest of their supplies. She rolled it between the two massage tables and smiled. Maggie wondered if massage therapists typically had training on relaxing their clients with smiles, because Penelope’s was fantastic. Megan’s on the other hand…Maggie smirked.

Penelope looked at Maggie in confusion. “Is there something wrong, Maggie?”

Maggie opened her mouth, though she had no idea what to say, but Alex raised her hand to draw Penelope’s attention. Maggie raised her eyebrow. _Seriously, Danvers, what are you, in high school_? (Oh, that’s a bad thought; Maggie’s high school was Catholic and now she can’t look at her girlfriend without imagining her wearing the uniform over the lingerie. _Fuck_.) If Alex could see the war now going on in Maggie’s face, she ignored it and addressed Penelope.

“Actually, Penelope, I did have a request. You see, Maggie and I met Megan recently,” she gestured to the petrified woman in question. Penelope turned to her massage partner and gave her a look that made Maggie think this was not the first time this happened. “Megan was super sweet and offered us free massage time.” The look turned into a glare. “But, obviously, _you_ didn’t offer us free massage time, so I don’t want you to feel obligated to continue with the session. In fact, I was actually going to ask Megan to give Maggie a lesson for a basic back massage.” She directed the next line at Megan. “You know, because I get so tense.”

Only years of experience in interrogation kept Maggie’s face straight. Megan looked like she would rather have a bear rip into her face than give Maggie lessons, but she didn’t even have luxury of answering for herself; Penelope was already nodding. “That sounds fair,” she said. “There are some errands I need to run today anyway, so I guess I’ll leave the three of you to it. I’ll see you in an hour, Megan. Have a great day guys,” she addressed Alex and Maggie with another soft smile before exiting.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Megan hissed as soon as the door closed behind Penelope.

Maggie smiled as if Megan had asked about the weather. “Well, Alex booked an appointment like you asked her to, so here we are!”

“You did want us to come in didn’t you?” Alex piped up from the table, faux concern leaking into her voice.

Megan looked back and forth between them, her eyes narrowed, but something held her back from spitting out a vicious negative response. Maggie cocked a hip and crossed her arms in her best “take no shit” stance. “Shall we get started?” she challenged.

Megan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she smiled, and Maggie was honestly impressed at how well she had mastered her features. “Of course! Alex, sweetie, go ahead and flip on your stomach.”

Maggie, though frustrated at the term of endearment, turned to let Megan past just as Alex dropped the sheet, displaying her bra as she flipped over. Megan stopped in her tracks. Maggie smirked at her as she walked over to the table. “Do you want your bra off, Alex?”

Alex turned her head to Maggie and nodded. “Please.”

Megan couldn’t quite conceal her strangled noise. Maggie ignored her and unhooked the offending garment, tugging on it as Alex picked herself up slightly to allow its full removal. Alex lay back down with a sigh of relief. Maggie tossed the bra towards the pile of Alex’s clothes, noting how Megan’s eyes followed the piece of lace. Then, she drew the sheet up over Alex and turned expectantly to Megan. She was still staring at the bra.

Maggie cleared her throat. “So, what’s first?”

Megan looked a little dazed, but she shook her head and walked over to the massage oil. “Okay, we’ve been warming the oil over here, so get some on your hands, start at the shoulders, keep the pressure light at first, and work your way down.” Her voice cracked through the last few words.

Maggie dipped her hands in the oil, rubbed them a little to get an even coating and then turned to the table. Megan had already folded the sheet back to expose Alex’s shoulders so Maggie hesitantly placed her hands next to her neck and began to rub.

Alex _moaned_. Maggie knew that moan, and by the look on Megan’s face, it looked like she could guess what that moan meant. Maggie had to steel herself against a blush, and was glad her darker skin tone would hide anything that slipped through. Megan, on the other hand looked like she had a bad sunburn. Maggie smirked and rubbed circles on Alex’s neck, prompting another husky moan. Maggie glanced at Megan. She had her hands behind her back and she was still blushing furiously, refusing to meet Maggie’s gaze.

“That feel good, babe?” Maggie asked, letting her voice drop into her low, velvet-smooth bedroom voice.

“Mmmmhmm,” Alex sighed.

“Good,” Maggie said. She moved back to Alex’s shoulders and massaged the knots, trying to get them to loosen. “You think I should go harder?” she asked Megan.

Megan didn’t answer, too focused on the way Alex was shifting under Maggie’s hands.

Maggie raised her eyebrow. _That’s right,_ she thought, _she’s all mine_. Out loud she prompted, “Megan?”

Megan met her gaze, startled. “What?”

Maggie repeated her question.

Megan blushed, and then scowled at Maggie’s hands. “Move down first and then go back with more intensity,” she said through gritted teeth.

Maggie nodded and drew back the sheet, holding back a smirk as she moved her hands down Alex’s upper back. The noises Alex made bordered on obscene, but Maggie had moved past her embarrassment, now fully involved in the game of making Megan watch what she couldn’t have. Megan grew tenser as time went on and more of Alex’s back was exposed. When Maggie pulled the sheet back just past Alex’s panty line, she had to hold back a laugh; Megan was seething, practically vibrating in place. Maggie couldn’t blame her for being jealous. Alex was _gorgeous_ ; the massage oil accentuated the toned muscles that banded her slim and curvy figure and it made the various scars that littered her torso shine. If she hadn’t already seen Alex naked (a lot), Maggie would have been salivating. Or, maybe she was anyway, but that was beside the point. She returned to Alex’s shoulders and concentrated on loosening the knots she had found earlier. As much as she had gone along with this to screw with Megan, she was happy to be learning the massage techniques. Alex worked hard to save the world and Maggie thought she deserved a good back massage every now and then.

“Jesus, Danvers, you are tight,” Maggie muttered as she worked at a particularly stubborn knot.

Megan covered her face with her hands. “Kill me now,” she said.

Maggie smirked. She worked for another minute, and then leaned over to brush her lips on Alex’s head. “I think we’re about out of time, babe.”

“Uh huh,” Alex said, her voice drowsy. Maggie used the towel to wipe off the excess oil and then retrieved her bra for her. She stood near the door as Alex pulled her clothes back on, staring down Megan, who had turned her back to give Alex privacy. Once Alex was dressed, she clapped a hand on Megan’s shoulder. “Hey, thanks,” she said. “That felt really good, and I appreciate you giving Maggie some pointers.”

Megan, who had jumped a foot in the air upon being touched, backed up, her head whipping between Alex and Maggie. Maggie noticed she wouldn’t look Alex in the eyes. “Don’t act like you weren’t here just to make me uncomfortable!” she snarled.

Alex raised one eyebrow. “You mean like how you acted like I didn’t have a girlfriend?” she asked.

Megan opened her mouth, and judging by the look on her face it would have been a furious retort, but it was cut short by several loud shrieks.

Alex and Maggie already had their weapons out. “Stay behind us,” Maggie ordered. She and Alex stood shoulder’s width apart, guns trained on the door. Maggie was mentally preparing herself for the argument they would have over who would check out the situation when the door opened.

Kara, dressed in her full super suit walked in, arms crossed. She looked at Maggie and jerked her head towards Megan. “That her?”

Maggie nodded, dazed.

“Supergirl—”

Kara ignored Alex and strode over to Megan, even going so far as to tower over her. “Megan,” she growled, “as you may or may not know, I work closely with law enforcement to apprehend criminals of all species. I have worked with Agent Danvers many times, and I consider her a very dear friend. Now, I have never seen her as happy as she is with Detective Sawyer. If anything was to get in the way of their relationship, and thus her happiness, I would have to consider that,” her eyes narrowed to near slits, “offensive.”

Megan made an odd noise somewhere between a squeak and a squawk and her knees trembled like she was fighting to keep control of her bladder.

Kara wasn’t finished. “In the future, I think you should avoid hitting on people who are in committed relationships. It really isn’t very nice, don’t you agree?”

Megan nodded. Kara’s face relaxed into the fake smile she used to use on the people Cat Grant hated. She turned around and gave Alex and Maggie hugs in quick succession. “It was nice to see you both,” she said. “Unfortunately, duty calls.” She sent Alex a meaningful look.

“Uh, right,” Alex said, her brain still catching up to the situation. “I’ll see you at the scene, Supergirl.”

Kara disappeared in a burst of super speed. Alex turned back to Megan. “That’s our cue to leave. Thanks again, Megan.” She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket as she walked out of the room.

Maggie reached the door before she turned around and glared at Megan. “The next time you see my girlfriend? Do yourself a favor and walk in the other direction.”

Megan was too shell shocked to answer, but the fear in her eyes told Maggie she would more likely _run_ in the opposite direction if she ever saw Alex again.

Maggie found Alex outside the massage parlor leaning against the building. She was looking at her phone, lips pursed. “Ready?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked up, her eyebrows raised. “Did you tell her?”

“I may have complained a little,” Maggie said.

Alex crossed her arms.

“Okay, so I told her we were coming here today, but I didn’t know she would do that!” Maggie pointed to the door. “Though, you have to admit, it was pretty funny.”

Alex shook her head. “You know she shouldn’t use her position for things like this.”

“Oh, come on, Danvers. Her face!”

Alex relented. “Fine, it was funny.”

Maggie grinned and took her girlfriend’s hand. “It’s better if you laugh now and get it out of your system before you have to play ‘disapproving older sister’ later.”

Alex chuckled. “I won’t last, you know that.”

“At least you can admit it.”

Alex rolled her eyes and tugged on Maggie’s hand. “You ready?”

Maggie smiled. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or kudos you feel like leaving are appreciated! I hope this was enjoyable to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex enlists some help to make Maggie jealous. Suggestion/prompt by Pretzel. Please note the rating change from T to M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING CHANGE. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THERE IS A RATING CHANGE.
> 
> Don't mind me, I'll just be sitting over here next to the trashcan. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and be nice, it's my first time writing a sex scene.

_This is just ridiculous_. Maggie had been enjoying her beer, she really had, until she turned her head just in time to see Alex whisper in the ear of a much shorter woman with dark hair tied up in a bun. The shorter woman burst out laughing, clutching Alex’s arm. Maggie clenched her jaw so hard she was vaguely worried her teeth might crack. _Just one night_ , she thought to herself, _I wanted just one night alone with my girlfriend_. She had succeeded, too; none of the self-proclaimed “super friends” were there and she and Alex had spent their first round of beers talking about guns and The Barenaked Ladies. She found that in those quiet moments, she fell for Alex all the more. She looked again at the short woman with the dark hair and felt the jealousy take hold. Tonight, she didn’t fight it.

She was already stalking across the alien bar (and seriously, how did so many fucking humans show up at this bar _?_ ) when Alex started waving at her, beckoning her to her side. Maggie was only too happy to comply. She stared down the woman who had been laughing only a minute before and cursed the fact that she was pretty and that they shared similar features. _Goddammit Danvers_ , _you need to stop being so fucking oblivious_.

“Maggie,” Alex said, smiling in a way she usually only did around Maggie, “I want you to meet Lucy Lane. She’s a former Army Major and now runs a testing facility for the government.”

 _Oh, fuck me._ Maggie couldn’t think of a single useful thing to say to that, so she just nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Lucy extended her hand. Maggie couldn’t find a reason not to take it, but she refused to answer Lucy’s smile.

Maggie redirected her attention to Alex. “Did you order the next round yet, babe?”

Alex blushed, shifting under Maggie’s gaze. “Oh, no I didn’t, sorry. I kinda got sidetracked.”

 _Clearly_.

Lucy smirked. Maggie had to shove her hands in her pockets to keep from punching her. Repeatedly. Especially when Lucy’s hand landed on Alex’s arm again. “Why don’t you grab us all a round, Alex?”

When Alex pulled away there was a twenty in her hand. She looked down at it, flustered, before looking back at Lucy. “Oh, you don’t have to do that,” she started, but Lucy shook her head.

“I had a good day at work,” she said. “I’m here to celebrate.”

Alex nodded and ducked away from a gaping Maggie, who whirled on Lucy as soon as her girlfriend was out of earshot.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but that’s my girlfriend and—”

Lucy cut her off with a _shrug_ (who the fuck _is_ this chick?). “We’re just talking. She’s really nice. She wanted to make sure I wasn’t celebrating a promotion all alone.”

Maggie thought she might have a migraine coming on, because now she couldn’t dismiss Lucy without seeming like a giant asshole to Alex. Though, she was seriously beginning to question whether she cared. “Well…just quit with the touching.”

Lucy shrugged again, but said, “Of course,” as if Maggie had just asked her if the sun would rise tomorrow.

Maggie was saved from having to make small talk by Alex’s return. Maggie grabbed the beer she offered gratefully and schooled herself to take a sip rather than a gulp. Lucy accepted her beer with a smile, and though she didn’t touch Alex outright, their hands brushed briefly and it made Maggie want to scream. In retaliation, she looped her arm around Alex and tugged her close. Alex moved to her side easily and she draped an arm across Maggie’s back, but her attention was still on Lucy.

“So, Lucy,” Alex said, “how did you end up running a testing facility?”

“Luck,” Lucy said, her mouth twisting into a rueful smile. “I was part of legal for the Army, and we were called on to investigate this particular facility. A few of the higher-ups were arrested and the powers that be asked me to take over.”

“Wow,” Alex said, “you must have done a pretty impressive job for them to ask you to stay.”

Maggie tightened her grip on Alex’s hip. Lucy’s smile turned bashful, and she had the audacity to _blush_. “Yeah, I guess so. Personally, I think it was just too much paperwork to replace me.”

“Yeah, but to then get promoted on top of that,” Alex protested. “You have to admit that’s impressive. Isn’t that impressive, Maggie?” Alex jostled Maggie as if to jog an answer from her.

“Very,” Maggie said through gritted teeth.

“And at such a young age, too!” Alex gushed. She reached out and touched Lucy’s wrist. “Seriously, Luce, don’t sell yourself short.”

Maggie stared at their two hands and she had to restrain herself from stepping forward and wrenching Alex’s hand away. She settled on taking a small step back and dragging Alex with her, breaking the contact. Lucy stared at her wrist with a dazed look on her face. “Thanks,” she said, and for some reason, it sounded like the first genuine thing she had said all night. As if realizing she had slipped, she took a quick drink from her beer. When she was done, she smiled again at Alex. “You said you were FBI, right? That’s awesome. What division do you work?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Alex said with a little laugh that made Maggie’s teeth grate. “I work in white collar crime, so it’s just a lot of paperwork.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Lucy said, “a lack of blood doesn’t mean that white collar crimes aren’t devastating.”

Maggie worked _really_ _hard_ to keep from rolling her eyes.

Alex blushed (prompting a stare from Maggie). “Nah, you’re out there saving lives, I’m sure. Me? I’m just stuck in an office.”

Maggie let a little huff of air out, because one, this was a ridiculous statement coming from anyone in any capacity of military or law enforcement, and two, this was starting to sound like a conversation Maggie suspected Alex had with her sister. She needed to shut this shit down. “Alex, that’s not true. What you do matters. A lot.”

Alex looked surprised, as if she had forgotten that Maggie was there. She glanced at Lucy, who raised her eyebrows and gave her a small half-smile.

“Lucy!”

Maggie blinked. She knew that voice. She turned to see Kara striding across the bar, surprise and elation all over her face. “Lucy! Why didn’t you tell me you were back in town? Alex, why didn’t you text me?” Kara demanded as she reached the trio.

“I only just saw her myself,” Alex said, rolling her eyes. “But, uh, we gotta get going. Come on, Maggie.” Alex started dragging Maggie towards the door.

“Danvers, why does Kara know—”

Alex barged through the front door and spun Maggie, pressing her up against the building and kissing her senseless. Maggie had enough jealousy curled in her gut to have her kissing back with unrestrained fury. She tried to push back at Alex, maybe switch their positions on the wall, but Alex wouldn’t let her, instead using her entire body to pin Maggie to free up her hands, which she sank into Maggie’s hair. She pulled Maggie’s head to the side and kissed her way down her neck, sucking a hickey onto her collarbone when she reached it. Maggie barely had enough breath left in her body to moan, but she managed. Alex raised her head and kissed her lips again. “Let’s go home,” she whispered. She didn’t wait for a response, she just walked over to her Ducati and leaving Maggie to nod by herself like a dumbass.

Alex was already peeling out of the ally when Maggie pulled on her helmet and swung a leg over her Triumph. Her heart raced in time with the bike as she sped home and parked next to the lonely Ducati. Alex was waiting for her behind their front door, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bedroom as soon as the door swung closed behind them. Maggie fell on the bed, watching in awe as Alex stripped off her shirt. Still, she dragged her eyes up as Alex followed her onto the bed, hovering over her. “Alex,” Maggie tried again, “what does—”

Alex cut her off with another heated kiss. “Talk later,” she said. “I need you.”

“Fuck,” Maggie muttered as she looped her arms around Alex’s neck and yanked her down again. She knew that there was something about this situation she didn’t understand, but she couldn’t find the willpower to care, not when Alex was kissing her like she might die if she didn’t. “Alex,” she moaned when Alex found her collarbone again, pulling at her shirt to expose it. Maggie thrust up with her hips, desperate for friction and Alex pulled back, fire in her eyes.

“Off,” Alex growled, tugging at the bottom of Maggie’s shirt. Maggie sat up to help her remove it, but Alex ripped it off her as soon as her back was clear of the mattress. Her bra was dispatched in much the same way and Maggie barely had time to process the cold air hitting her chest before Alex was on top of her again, pushing her back and kissing her. Maggie moaned, arousal hitting her everywhere, making her soft and slick and her hands scrabbled at Alex’s back. She found the clasp to Alex’s bra and unhooked it. Alex lifted just enough to allow Maggie to pull it free, and then they were breast to breast, and Alex’s mouth was on her neck and Maggie arched off the bed in pleasure.

“Jesus, Alex,” Maggie whimpered. She frantically kissed and sucked on whatever inch of skin she could get to because she was quickly losing control and she wanted Alex right there with her. But Alex just pulled back and smirked, and the triumph in her eyes made Maggie simultaneously set her jaw in challenge and squirm from another flood of arousal.

Alex leaned close again, her lips brushing over Maggie’s ear as she whispered, “Just let go, Mags. Let me make you feel good.”

 _Fuck_. Maggie closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Her submission was rewarded with Alex’s mouth nipping and sucking a trail down her throat and onto her breasts. When she finally latched onto a nipple, Maggie had to wrap her hands in the comforter to keep them from crushing Alex’s head to her chest. Alex’s tongue swirled around the sensitive bud and she mimicked the motion on the other nipple with deft fingers. Maggie was sure she had never been so turned on in her life. Every suck and lick and tweak sent shockwaves through her body and the arousal pulsed long and low in her abdomen. Her heart raced and her back arched. “Alex, _please_ ,” she moaned.

Alex’s hands slipped down Maggie’s body, caressing her curves before settling on her hips and pinning them. Her mouth followed, dotting kisses and gentle bites over Maggie’s stomach and Maggie’s chest heaved when Alex paused just below her belly button. She looked up then, a question and a promise in her eyes and Maggie could have orgasmed right then and there from their predatory gleam. She nodded, unable to catch her breath to speak her consent. Alex moved lower, and then her mouth was on Maggie, hot and so _smooth_ , licking a path from Maggie’s entrance to her clit where she stayed to lavish with her tongue. Maggie couldn’t control the thrust of her hips. “Jesus, _fuck_ , Alex!” she cried and this time she did grab onto Alex’s head, though she wasn’t sure if she was trying to get Alex to move back down or stay where she was. Alex hummed in appreciation and Maggie twisted in her grip from the extra vibration on her clit. She could feel the tension coiling tighter in her body, the pleasure building towards the point of no return.

“Fuck! Alex, I’m close—” Maggie released a fresh string of expletives as all thought deserted her.

Alex shifted, lifting her head and bringing one of her hands off of Maggie’s hip. She gathered up Maggie’s arousal with her fingers, lubricating them before inserting one and then two fingers. Maggie keened, her inner walls clamping around Alex’s fingers as her hips picked up Alex’s rhythm.

“That’s it, baby, come for me. God, you’re so wet,” Alex murmured. She picked up the pace until it was relentless and then dipped her head back down. The feeling of her tongue and mouth combined with her curling and twisting fingers had Maggie skyrocketing to the edge. She hung there, in that blissful moment where she could feel it coming, could anticipate how fucking fantastic it was going to be, and then Alex’s fingers and mouth hit just the right notes to send her over. Maggie barely recognized her own voice as she moaned a combination of swears, Alex’s name, and “ _yes”_ as the pleasure pulsed through her. It seemed to last for hours. Alex slowed her movements, drawing out the orgasm, enthralled with the sight of Maggie’s naked body twisted in pleasure above her.

When Maggie came back to herself, she felt like she had melted into the bed, boneless and too weak to move. Alex eased her fingers from Maggie’s body and licked them clean, a sight that made Maggie moan. “Not fair,” she protested. “You’re not supposed to be able to turn me on again after something like that.”

Alex smirked as she crawled up her girlfriend’s body and kissed her, letting her taste her own arousal. Maggie hummed her pleasure, pulling Alex close. “Just give me a minute,” she said when Alex broke the kiss, “and I’ll take care of you.”

Alex shook her head and gathered Maggie up in her arms. “I’m good,” she whispered in Maggie’s ear. “Tonight was about you, and trust me, watching you was enough. God, you’re gorgeous.”

Maggie smiled and nuzzled Alex’s neck, content to be held. They lay like that for a few minutes, but when her breathing returned to normal, Maggie opened one bleary eye. “Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“Why does Kara know Lucy?”

Alex shifted and cleared her throat.

“Alex.”

“Uh, see, Lucy is…well, Lucy is a friend of ours, actually.” Alex tried to keep the discomfort from her voice and failed.

Maggie opened her other eye and twisted so she could hold Alex’s gaze. “What.”

Alex sighed. “So, um, I thought it would be fun to pull a small prank on you after what happened with Megan. You know, make you jealous. On purpose. I knew that Lucy was coming back into town, so I asked her to help me out.”

Maggie stared at Alex, lips parted and eyes narrowed. “So, let me get this straight,” she said. “You asked your friend to show up tonight and flirt with you in order to make me jealous? Because you thought it would be funny?”

Alex looked thoroughly miserable. “Well,” she said, “you get kinda possessive when you’re jealous. And, to be honest, it’s pretty hot, so there’s that too. But, I didn’t actually want to knowingly flirt with some random stranger. At least with Lucy, she and I both knew it wasn’t real. It was just a joke, Maggie, I promise. And,” she added with downcast eyes, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“That’s, wow, that’s,” Maggie stuttered. “That’s actually kind of brilliant,” she finally admitted with some awe in her voice. She laughed. “You really had me going. Wow. Is Lane really a former Major?”

Alex chuckled in relief. “Yeah, she actually works for the DEO as a co-director with J’onn. She wasn’t kidding when she said she got a promotion today; they’re moving her to the main building with us. It’ll be really nice to have her around again.”

“Huh,” Maggie said. “Well, good for her, then.”

Alex stared at her, her eyes and small smile soft. “You’re amazing,” she said.

Maggie blushed. “Yeah, well, she seemed pretty cool when she wasn’t flirting with you.”

Alex laughed and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s head. “Come on,” she said, “let’s go to bed. I can reintroduce the two of you tomorrow.”

Maggie obligingly crawled underneath the covers that Alex lifted for her. She tugged Alex to her once Alex slipped in beside her, wrapping her body around her girlfriend. She felt Alex’s heartbeat and breathing slow. She kissed the back of her neck. “Alex?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“If she makes another pass at you, I’m gonna punch her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny part of me that feels like this is Director Sanvers if you squint hard enough. Ahhh my OT3. *coughs* Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable and fun to read. Please leave a comment if you liked it, they really make my day. This will probably be my last work posted for a little while, as I'm working on some longer pieces. One is Sanvers the other is Wayhaught (which, seriously Wynonna Earp has taken over my life. If you haven't watched it, do yourself a favor and catch it on Netflix). Thank you to everyone who's been reading! I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! I appreciate any comments and kudos you feel compelled to leave, they seriously make my day.


End file.
